The Spider Pranks
by salty milkshake
Summary: Peter enlists Nat's expertise to help him prank the other fellow Avengers!
1. The Spider's Plot

**Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I've last written a fanfic so I'm sorry if it isn't that great. Honestly, this idea just popped into my mind while reading Spider-ling, Spider-boy, Spider-man by JustmeSpidey which you should definitely check out!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm just a small town girl! I don't own the Avengers… like, at all…**

 **So onto the story now! :p**

* * *

"Hey Nat! Hey Nat! Hey Nat!" Peter practically chanted into Nat's ear. Nat sighed, not looking up from the book she was reading. If she just ignored him, he'll go away eventually. Don't take this the wrong way, she liked Peter. She really did. He was one of the few people she could tolerate for a long amount of time. But she know him well enough to know that everytime he said something like that, something bad is bound to happen. He might have that innocent face and puppy dog eyes but inside, he was sly and mischievous. But then again, he probably got that by hanging out with Nat so often so she honestly had no one else to blame except herself.

"Come on Nat! I know you can hear me! I got a great plan-"

"No, I will not go along with anymore of your plans! Your last plan ended up with me drenched in maple syrup." Nat said saltily. Peter sighed exasperated.

"That was just that once! You just walked in at the wrong time-"

"What about that time where we destroyed half of the Avengers tower?" Peter had no comeback for that one. That one was totally and utterly his fault.

"Nothing else to say right? That's what I thought." Nat went back to ignoring him.

"Please, Nat! I just wanna prank Tony and I need your expertise to help me." Nat's head jerked up in interest at the thought. Pranking the nuisance in her life that goes by the name of Tony Stark didn't seem so bad of an idea.

"Well, why didn't you just say that?! Come on, what shall we do first?" You know, after hanging around Nat for so long, you would expect Peter to be used to Nat's random mood changes. Nope. He still gets surprised every time.

"You know what, who says we have to just stop at Tony, let's do everyone else too!" Nat's mind was already whirling with ideas to prank each and every one of the Avengers in the most humiliating ways possible.

"Geez, Nat, If I had known you would have agreed so easily to prank people, I would have asked you to do it ages ago!" Nat shrugged and walked towards the fridge and grabbed something inside

"Oh Oh! Do you have a plan to like throw something in someone's face or like drop something on someone's head from the top of a door? Or did you like hide something in the fridge so you can use it as a weapon?!" Peter jumped up and down excitedly as Nat pulled out a… milk carton from the fridge?

"Yeah sure, a weapon," Nat chuckled in amusement at Peter's adorable rambling," I just wanted some milk. I got bigger plans for everyone else." Peter slowly backed away as an evil look spread across Nat's face. Nat's gaze fell on Peter as Peter let out a girly squeak. Sure, he knew she wouldn't hurt him but she was intimidating okay? You can't blame him for being the tiniest bit scared.

Let's go Peter. We got some pranks to pull." Nat walked out of the room with half empty milk carton in one hand Peter trailing behind her.

"Can you at least tell me what we are doing? It's my idea after all! Uh, Nat? Are you even listening to me?" Peter huffed as he continued following Nat to prepare a prank for their first victim...

* * *

 **So what do you think of it? Who do you want Nat and Peter to prank first and how? Should the other Avengers team up and try to prank each others teams? Thank you so much for reading! If you feel like it, drop a review! They're awesome to read! :p**

 **-FluffKat**


	2. Tony and Pepper

**A little late but, thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter along with everyone who favorited and followed this story! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. Shoutout to SirPikachu who gave the idea to write this prank for Tony! :p**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever *cries*, own Marvel or the Avengers**

 **Onto the story now! :p**

* * *

Peter looked in glee around the room. Tony wouldn't know what hit him. Every inch of Tony's bedroom wall was covered in Captain America posters put up by Mr. Spider-man himself. Natasha put down the final touch on Tony's bed, a blanket with a Captain America shield on it. She actually looked pretty proud of herself.

"Who knew that it was so easy to find a Captain America blanket?" Peter giggled, practically bouncing off the Captain America covered walls in his excitement.

"Yeah, well I don't see a Black Widow blanket now, do I? How come they sold a Spider-man blanket but didn't sell a Black Widow blanket?" Nat was being salty again and for a good reason.

"Guess everyone just thought that I was better than you," Peter said nonchalantly. Nat glared at him. If looks could kill, he would be 6 feet under, wait no, scratch that. 12 feet under with a missing limb or two. Peter shuddered and quickly crashed that morbid train of thought.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't just hear you say that," Nat said before inspecting the room. It was complete with a Captain America mug and lamp on the dresser and a lot, and I mean _a lot_ , of action figures scrambled across the floor and a few taped on the ceiling. They were originally going to be dangling from webs but Nat said they had to stay anonymous so they had to use tape.

The best part of the room would probably be the rug Nat found with Steve pointing and the words "Make America Great Again!" written in big letters across the top. She had found it in Cooper's closet as a backup rug. It was actually what had inspired her to Captain America-ifiy Tony's room and boy was she glad she did.

"Wait! What about the camera footage? Wouldn't Tony just ask FRIDAY to show him the video footage?"

"There's no camera's in the bedrooms Peter."

"What? Isn't that unsafe?"

"Would you rather have a camera in your room recording you change? Plus, the outside windows have camera's."

"Oh okay then, I guess that makes sense."

"Now we just have to wait for Tony to see our wonderful surprise." Nat walked out the room with a smirk on her face and Peter excitedly hopping along behind her.

"How long do we have to wait?!"

"I asked FRIDAY to notify us when Tony gets back."

"That didn't answer my question! When is Tony getting back?!"

"Now how do you think I would know, Pete?"

"Uh…" Nat raised her eyebrow as Peter struggled for an answer.

"You know what, I'll just patiently wait over here…" Peter scrambled onto the soft beige couch across the bar and sat there smiling at Nat. She let out a small laugh, she couldn't stay mad at the cute little spider. After grabbing a book and settling down next to him, they both waited for that highly anticipated moment where Tony would get back.

 **One hour later…**

"Miss Romanoff, Mr. Stark is back." Peter jumped up in surprise at FRIDAY's voice. He had forgotten FRIDAY was supposed to alert them to Tony's arrival.

"Well it's about time!" Peter squealed- I mean manly exclaimed.

"Shush Peter, he might hear us," Nat whispered to Peter with a smile on her face, "FRIDAY please record their reactions. And don't tell them where we are and that we pranked him."

"Got it, Miss Romanoff," The A.I. said back as Nat ushered Peter into the vents before following along behind him.

"You know, it's surprisingly clean in here. I expected it to be covered in dust." Peter whispered to the spy behind him. Nat rolled her eyes.

"That's what happens when an idiot by the name of Clint crawls through here everyday. He basically cleans Tony's vents for him, well for the person he'd hire anyways."

"That's cool."

"If you'd call being a human pipe cleaner cool," Nat retorts back, "Now be quiet." When they got to the drop in the vents that were right above Tony's room, they looked down from the edges. To bad there was a vent cover blocking the way so they couldn't see much. But they could definetly hear. Most importantly, they could hear Tony's footsteps getting louder and louder as he got closer to the room. The door opened smoothly.

And the shrill scream that came with it didn't disappoint. Peter was trying so hard to not laugh that his whole face was a tomato. Nat was grinning widely as she waited for the inevitable arrival of Pepper.

"WHAT THE-?! WHO DID THIS?!" Fast footsteps came racing to Tony's room.

"What's all the screaming for- oh my." Pepper stopped in her tracks as she saw the beautiful mess that is Tony's room. A few seconds later, the silence was broken by Pepper's laughter.

"What's not to love about this?" Pepper exclaimed. Tony turned to Pepper in shock.

"Are we even seeing the same thing anymore? My wonderful room is now- wait is that a rug with Rogers's face on it?" Nat and Peter faintly saw the figure of Tony stand over the Steve Rogers rug and tried to muffle thier laughter. Peter accidentally let out a raspy gasp as he tried to get some air into his lungs. Nat's eyes widened, there was no way Tony wouldn't hear that. And he didn't. His figure looked straight at the vents as Nat grabbed Peter's arm and they made their way out of the vents to somewhere safe.

* * *

They landed in Peter's room from the vents.

"Why are we in my room?" Peter questioned, confused.

"No cameras, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Right!"

"Quick, Peter, where's your homework?" Nat said looking around before spotting his red backpack on his floor. Catching on, Peter grabbed his homework from his backpack and scrambled onto his desk chair as Nat sat in the chair he always kept next to his desk for when she's there. They both leaned over his homework just as his door swung open.

"Did you guys, I don't know, spend your afternoon taping Captain America posters all over my walls and replacing my soft, one of a kind, hand-made Wakandan rug with a kids' rug?!" Tony stood at the doorway. Nat and Peter made sure their innocent faces were on.

"Nope, Nat was just helping me with my homework... all afternoon," Peter said, maintaining his calm and chill façade.

"Wait someone taped Captain America posters all over your walls?" Nat said, acting surprised.

Peter had always admired Nat's convincing attitude. No one ever suspects that she did any over-the-top pranks. Nobody would expect their stone-hearted teammate to be the one pulling the pranks along with the teenage spider-kid that technically isn't an Avenger. Peter, on the other hand is suspected for every single prank that's occurred since he moved into the Avengers tower, simply because he's a teen. Granted, he did pull most of the pranks but still, teen rights!

"No… just wanted to ask… for no reason." Tony was just about to close the door when Nat practically ran into him and down the corridor to Tony's room.

"Oh, come on! Really?" Tony sighed, exasperated. He looked towards Peter, thankful that he didn't want to go see the monstrosity that was his room.

"You know, homework can wait," Peter said before racing off to join Nat. Tony sighed deeply. He knew it was too good to be true that Peter would rather study than admire the result of a prank. By the time Peter got into Tony's room, Nat was already sending the pictures of the room to the other Avengers. They smiled at each other. One person down, a whole bunch more to go. Peter suddenly looked up. Nat raised a single eyebrow at him.

"I swear, my spidey-sense thought that there was someone there just a moment ago," Peter muttered under his breath but before Nat could say something, Tony walked in with Cap behind him, telling him that his room was a mess. Cap's eyes widened comically big at the scene in front of him.

"What do you mean, Tony? This is great!" Cap laughed at the room, "Can I keep it all?" Tony glared at him.

"Kidding," Cap said sheepishly.

"You better be, I don't wan't to see this stuff ever again."

"Can I at least keep the rug?"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! What do you think of this chapter? And who should I do next? And what should I do for them? Please, drop a review! They make my day! :D**

 **-FluffKat**


	3. Bruce

**Thanks everyone who read and reviewed last chapter along with everyone who favorited and followed. It really means a lot to me! I have a feeling I might have to change the rating for this story because of this chapter. Not necessarily cause of anything inappropriate but more like the fact that if you add fanart into a story... uh... let's just say that fanart is a questionable art. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Marvel Studios… or I would have never killed off Pietro.**

 **So… onto the story now! :D**

* * *

 **Sunday, two days after the prank on Tony**

Peter's been on his laptop for the past two hours and Nat was getting worried. What was so great on that laptop that could keep Peter occupied for two hours? Curious, Nat silently crept behind him to get a look at his computer but immediately regretted it when she saw what he was looking at. Peter turned his head.

"MJ wanted me to check out her art," Peter tried to explained his actions.

"Michelle? I like her, I just didn't know she drew… uh… that kinda stuff." To say Nat was kinda grossed out was an understatement.

"You'll be surprised how much fanart people make of Tony and Bruce. According to MJ and Shuri, they're the 'Science Bros'" Peter looked disgusted with himself for looking at these kinds of things.

"Shuri? Shuri's in on this too?" Peter nodded in as Nat sighed. "Is this what you've been doing or the past two hours?" Peter nodded again.

"Hey, if Tony and Bruce are the 'Science Bros', then what are we?" Nat questioned.

"We'll be the Spider Bros!" Peter had that adorable grin on his face again. Nat chuckled.

"How the heck did MJ get the idea to look for these… works of art?" Nat honestly wanted to know! What led this innocent little spider to look into the horrifying world of fanart?

"MJ told me that she posted a drawing of hers with Tony and Bruce on a website after she saw a few on the internet and I got interested… okay?"

"Ok! Ok! I'm not judging...," Peter sighed in relief. "That much" Nat finished.

"Damn it!"

"While we're still on the topic of MJ… are you gonna ask her out or should I do it for you?" Nat wiggle waggled her eyebrows at the tomato faced Peter.

"Please don't," he pleaded.

"Ok fine but… were you planning to use these to prank Bruce?"

"I didn't even think about that! We definitely could! We could put it on some of Bruce's stuff and as he goes through the day, he would encounter these fanarts! Maybe the others might get surprised by them too!"

"Well, let's go to work to put this plan in motion then, shall we?" Peter and Nat quickly got down to business.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later**

The two had finished printing a handful of questionable fanarts and were deciding where to put them.

"We could put it all over the lab equipment! Oh oh! And in his room!" Peter was jumping on him bed like the childish little arachnid he was. By this time, Nat wasn't even trying to think of places to put the fan art, she was trying to keep him from breaking things in his excitement. It's a relatively normal thing she has to do quite often actually.

"You're gonna break your bed Peter, stop jumping on it!"

"Oki Doki!" Peter practically screamed before jumping onto the ceiling and sitting there calmly with a big, cheerful grin. Nat rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly… until he decided to try bouncing on the ceiling.

After Nat had finally convinced Peter to stop dancing on the ceiling and they had planned out where to place the fanart. The two spiders crept their way around the tower when no one, except Clint, was there and taped TonyxBruce fanart around the place. The other Avengers wouldn't be back until the next day and Clint just came back from a mission not that long ago so he would most likely be in his room resting all day. The fanart were placed discreetly and in not very obvious places… except the one in the fridge. That one would probably be one of the first ones they see since they go to the fridge very few seconds to get something to eat. The others were hidden in cabinets, dressers, elevators, under decorations and curled up in vents, planned to drop out every time someone opens the door to a room.

"FRIDAY, record reactions and save it to the prank folder." Nat called up to the ceiling.

"Got it, Miss Romanoff," the A.I. said back.

"Wait, since when did we have a prank folder?" Peter wondered out loud.

"Since two days ago. I didn't want anyone seeing the recordings til we pranked everyone, then we can show them the recordings and humiliate them." Nat had a satisfied grin on her face of a job well done and Peter couldn't help smiling too.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The Avengers groggily pulled themselves to bed past midnight and didn't notice any of the fanart until the morning, when everyone was awaken by the disgusted scream of a fellow Avenger. Everyone stumbled over to the source of the scream, Bruce's door.

"What's wrong?" Tony mumbled sleepily before seeing the fanart in Bruce's dresser and screaming a girly scream. "Why would you draw something like that Bruce?!"

"I didn't! It was just there when I woke up!" Tony was suspicious. Well Nat assumed he was suspicious since he had his "I'm quite suspicious of you" face on. Everyone was sleepy but apparently not sleepy enough to not pull out their phone and start taking photos. Though Nat had to help Steve a little since he was still getting used to having a phone. Peter was the only one not taking pictures because he fell asleep on Nat's shoulder. Peter might have gotten more sleep than the Avengers but a teen needed more beauty sleep.

As everyone dissipated from Bruce's room to get ready to start the day, Nat half carried, half dragged the sleeping Peter back to his room to get some more sleep. She had been awake a hour before Bruce woke up and caused a scene. She had already made breakfast for everyone to eat. Pancakes and bacon, Peter's favorite. She left Peter a plate on his bedside table and went back to make more food for the hungry Avengers. It was like they had bottomless pits for stomachs, they were never not hungry.

Nat even scared herself with the fanart in the fridge. She had forgot it was there and got scared by a drawing of Tony and Bruce uh… never mind. At least she wasn't the only one who got scared cause of it. The next few minutes were filled with high-pitched screams of Tony, chuckles from Steve, embarrassed blushes from Bruce, and hysterical laughs from Pietro.

(Oh sorry, did I forget to mention that Pietro is alive? Well he is… cause we all need a little Pietro in our lives :p)

It was not long after that did Peter finally decided to get out of bed, still in his custom made Spiderman pjs.

"Come on Nat! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" Peter complained heading to the fridge to grab some milk.

"We both know that you would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day if I had woken you up from your beauty sleep." Nat chuckled, waiting for the inevitable scream that would follow Peter opening the fridge.

"Oh My God!" Peter shrieked, jumping a good 5 feet into the air and falling into a superhero landing on the counter. It was obvious he forgot the fanart that they had put that there the day before. He turned to look at Nat to see her holding her phone, recording him.

"Why didn't you warn me Nat?!" Peter said, slightly hysterical. Nat shrugged.

"Off the counter Pete." Peter slid off the counter and had a good laugh about what just happened after pouring himself a glass of milk.

The long chain of screams from the drawing continued on until Vision decided to asked about what was going on in the picture… then Tony had quickly ripped it out of the fridge, which honestly should have been ripped out the first time someone had seen it.

Honestly, the plan had gotten as well as they had planned except for when Bruce supposingly found a shirt in his dresser with a fanart on it with the caption, "I Heart The Science Bros". Nat and Peter were pretty sure they didn't do make a shirt like that but they didn't dwell on it much.

For much of the day, the fanart had the pretty much same effect until the end of the day. By that time, no one seemed very surprised anymore to see more fanart of TonyxBruce hanging around.

(Though Pepper didn't seem very happy when Tony showed her some of the fanart hanging around)

* * *

 **Thank you everybody who decided to read this chapter! I really appreciate it! Feel free to drop a review, I love reading them.**

 **-Fluffkat**


	4. The Pink Panther (Part 1)

**Hey guys! I'm back from my 4-day vacation! School starts tomorrow and I'm absolutely terrified. At least the first few days of school aren't that bad. Thank you to Lightningscar for the suggestion to write the following chapter. :D**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel or the Avengers, this would be canon. :p**

 **Onto the story then!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Peter said for what seemed like the thousandth time throughout the whole plane ride. Nat sighed deeply. The Avengers were on their way to Wakanda and Peter was freaking out. Why you may ask? Well, let's just say he and Shuri hit it off. He was hoping to ask her for her help on their next prank.

"The answer is the same as all the other answers I've told you for the past few hours. I told you you should have brought a book!" Peter groaned.

"This is taking too long! When are we going to get there?!" Nat huffed, it's like it physically hurts him to stop talking, even for just a second.

"I'm sure once you stop talking we'll get-" Nat was cut off by Tony walking into the main room from the cockpit.

"Get ready your things, we have arrived in WAKANDA!" Peter and Tony did a victory dance as Nat rolled her eyes.

"Let's get out of this stuffy plane," Nat said as she harshly grabbed her bag and got ready to marched out of the quinjet.

"What's up with her?" Tony 'whispered' to Peter.

"I don't know, she was fine before you came in, maybe it's because of you." Peter tried to whisper back.

"You guys suck at whispering, I can hear you from all the way from over here. To answer your question, Tony, you guys both annoy me." Tony gasped dramatically with a hand over his heart while Peter just maturely stuck out his tongue. It took a second but Tony finally remembered his original job, to wake everyone up.

"Get up, get up! We got some sightseeing to do in WAKANDA!" Tony screamed. The rest of the Avengers groaned and groggily sat up and got ready their things. Wanda and Pietro didn't do much getting ready though, they seemed to be talking quite animatedly in Sokovian.

The quinjet rumbled as it landed itself onto Wakandan land. The door opened and before Nat took one step outside, Pietro sped out with Wanda giggling in his arms.

Nat heard a faint "Bye bye suckers!" when they passed her. Nat sighed again. it's gonna be a long day.

* * *

T'challa and Shuri where there to welcome them as soon as they got off the quinjet along with about 10 warriors. If they were normal people, she would have called them paranoid. At least Peter wasn't talking her ear off anymore. Now he got Shuri to talk to. From Nat's perspective, the conversation seemed rather one-sided, Shuri only able to get a few words in when Peter was taking a breath. Nat was rather happy, enjoying the peace and the scenery that is until Peter and Shuri decided to skip up to her.

"Hey Natasha! Peter and I thought up a prank for T'challa. Since you're here, you might as well prank him!" Nat raised a single eyebrow. A prank on T'challa could be funny.

"Whatcha got?" Nat questioned them.

"Well, recently I was looking on the internet," Nat was hoping this plan would get better as Shuri continued talking, "and I saw some fanfiction," Nope, not getting any better yet ,"and I saw some fanart," It's getting worse…

"Of T'challa in his Black Panther suit except…" Oh god… "the suit was pink." Oh. Well that was kinda anticlimactic. Blame the writer, she was a little too dramatic with her writing.

"That doesn't seem too bad of an idea actually." Nat had to give it to her. The plan wasn't the worst thing she had ever heard of. Maybe the internet wasn't such a bad place. Nah. Still bad.

"It's really easy to do actually." Nat drowned out Shuri's talking after that. Everything after those few words made no sense at all to her but Peter seemed to know what she was saying. She'll just ask him what she was talking about later. Peter and Shuri already got T'challa covered, but what about the rest of the citizens of Wakanda? Like Shuri said, since she was in Wakanda, she might as well prank them too.

The two teens were chattering away about the glitter they were gonna put on the suit along with the brightest pink you could think of while Nat casually walked towards where she heard Shuri say the paint was kept. Why they needed paint in Wakanda... Uh, for plot… I guess. Finding a nice shade of pink, Nat hurried to the side of a building, waiting for Okoye and her group too show her the way to their weapons.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Nat spotted Okoye leading the rest of the warriors from their training practice. Shuffling from building to building, careful not to make any sound or spill all the pink paint, Nat finally located the weapons and waited for them to all leave the premises. The sun was already setting and knowing Peter, the prank would be pulled tonight so as the women left the weapons area, Nat snuck in and painted everything pink. Pink to match T'challa's suit in the morning.

A hour later, Nat crept out of the shack and back to the palace where they were staying. She had it all planned out, Tony and a few of the others always come back late so nobody should question her. And if they do, she'll just say she went on a walk. That's a pretty believable excuse so she'll probably be fine.

* * *

As soon as she got back, Steve gave her a suspicious look and she innocently smiled at him. She went straight to Peter's room to tell him what she did but stopped right at his door. Did she really wanna tell him or did she wanna make it a surprise? Nat was just about to leave when his door flew open and a wild Peter Parker appeared in his pjs.

(*insert Pokémon battle music*)

"Hey Nat! Where were you? Shuri and I got everything ready and we wanted to show you first our finished product!" Did she know him or did she know him? She knew he would get everything done today. He wasn't the patient type. Unable to say no to Peter's adorable puppy dog eyes, she followed him to Shuri's lab. Shuri was in the middle of painting the new suit's fingernails or as Peter likes to call them, panther claws.

"I told you not to do that!" Peter complained when he saw the freshly painted claws. Shuri put the nail polish down.

"Did you say that? I'm sorry, I didn't hear." The look on Shuri's face said otherwise.

"It's too late now to say sorry," Peter said with a slight whine in his voice. Nat swore that she heard that line from somewhere. Shuri narrowed her eyes.

"Did you just quote Justin Bieber?" Ah! That's where she heard it from!

"ANYWAYS! Do you like our finished masterpiece?" Peter looked so excited and Nat couldn't help but smile.

"I don't like it." Peter's face fell. "I love it!" Peter's face grew into a big grin while Shuri laughed.

"I can't believe you fell for that Petey-boi! It's one of the oldest tricks in the book!"

"What book?"

"N-nevermind."

* * *

Peter and Nat walked back to his room and chatted as she tucked him in.

"So what do you plan to do tomorrow? Ya know, after the whole Wakanda freaks out because their king's suit is pink thing?" Nat sat on the edge of his bed.

"Probably convince Shuri to continue building the rest of the train tracks." Peter saw Nat's confused face and explained.

"Shuri still hasn't finished building the train tracks out of Wakanda. She got the tracks to the nearest few cities but she's having trouble on one of them cause the terrain is much rockier there than in Wakanda. Currently there's just a sign there saying 'Road Work Ahead'"

"Road work ahead? Well I sure hope it does!" Peter stared at Nat wide-eyed as she grinned.

"Did you just quote a Vine?" Peter made a weird face.

"What's with the face Peter? Am I not 'trendy' enough for you?" Nat teased him.

"Please don't ever say that again. As much as I love Vines, hearing you say it just doesn't seem right." Peter physically cringed at the thought and Nat laughed.

She got up to turn off the lights and was about to say goodnight when he stopped her.

"Can you sing me to sleep?" Nat had a small smile on her face. Peter might be the Amazing Spider-man but inside, he was still a child. Nat walked back to his bed and began singing. It was one of the songs her mother used to sing to her. One of Nat's only memories of her.

Peter closed his eyes as he listened to her voice. Slowly his breathing slowed and Nat stopped singing. She stood up and, after hesitating for a second, leaning in and kissed him on the forehead. She closed his lights and walked to her room.

After Nat left, Peter smiled to himself.

* * *

The next day started with a scream. But that's how most days start with the Avengers these days...

* * *

 **Okay, so originally this was gonna be only one part but since I really wanted to get this chapter out before tomorrow, I have to cut it into two parts. I'll get the second part out as soon as possible. Also, the Vine conversation between Nat and Peter was inspired by a conversation between me and Not Andie Smith about Tony learning about Vines.**

 **Leave a review or a suggestion for a chapter, I read all of them! Wakanda Forever! :D**

 **-FluffKat**


	5. Pink Panther (Part 2)

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing last chapter! Along with everyone who favorited and followed the story. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but… I'm back for Part 2! Thanks to everyone who left a suggestion! School is taking a lot of my usual writing time up so chapters will be posted much much slower now. :(**

 **Aslan's Daughter: I hope this satisfied you! I tried to include as much as your review in this chapter as I could. :p**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel… or you know, anything really in general. D:**

 **Let's get on to the story! :p**

* * *

A ear-splitting scream rang out across Wakanda at way too early in the morning. No, surprising it wasn't T'challa. Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't wear his Black Panther suit 24/7. It was from one of the Wakandan warriors all the way from the weapons shack.

Sleepy people came out of homes and Avengers stumbled out of the palace. Except Wanda and Pietro who each had a dramatic entrance complete by a superhero landing. Cause Teenagers.

Nat let out a secret smirk towards Peter who was half asleep and Shuri who was confused. The Pink Panther suit was still in her lab where T'challa was going to retrieve it, thinking she had made some upgrades. What was all the commotion about?

The warrior cam into view but not only was her weapon pink but so was her gear? Now it was Nat's turn to be confused. She knew for certain that she did not turn all the armor pink too. But if not her, who did it? She looked over to Peter and Shuri who shrugged at her. Someone wanted to start a prank war it seemed.

T'challa gracefully walked out of the palace with a concerned expression on his face.

"What is all this commotion about?" T'challa then spotted the bright pink warrior and, to everyone's surprise, started laughing.

"Nakia! Why are you in such a ridiculous outfit?" That was Nakia? Nat had heard of her before but had never seen her in the flesh since she was out on missions so often. Nakia didn't look amused.

"Why don't you ask your guests?" Nakia glared at the Avengers.

"Now why would you think our company did it?" T'challa raised an eyebrow.

"Well first of all, they are quite immature and do you think it's a coincidence that as soon as they arrive, all our gear turns pink and our stash of pink paint is all gone?" Nat didn't remember using all of the pink paint. She was sure she had left a good amount unused.

"All the gear? All the gear is pink?" T'challa looked on the verge of hysterically laughing. "And since when did we have pink paint?"

"Since Shuri ordered it- that's not the point! The point is that all our armor is pink. Let's go before they think that they should all come over here!" Nakia was annoyed that T'challa wasn't taking the problem seriously. T'challa took a subtle glance at Shuri before walking off with Nakia to see the rest of the warriors. It seemed he was too late because a large group of pink wearing warriors marched into sight with total faces of seriousness.

"Your Highness, what would you like us to do about this treacherous action?" A warrior said with a totally straight face. Nat was trying her hardest to keep a laugh from escaping at how ridiculous the situation looked.

As much as she would like to see how this would turn out, she needs to find out who turned the rest of the armor pink. But first, she needed to find her spider accomplice Peter-boi. Unsurprisingly, Peter was very easy to find. He was trying to pet the domestic black panther one of the citizens of Wakanda had tamed.

"We gotta go Peter," Nat said, dragging Peter along with her.

"Wait what? Where are we going?" Peter hopped on behind her.

"Someone wants to start a prank war." Peter looked shocked.

"What? I thought you did turned the warrior's gear pink! You know, since you were missing for a while yesterday. I thought you might have done all that."

"I turned the weapons pink, the rest was someone else. When I was there, they hadn't yet taken off their armor so I couldn't turn them pink which means…" Nat turned towards Peter dramatically, "the person who did this had to have done it during the night which means…" Peter waited for the dramatic reveal.

Nat didn't finish her sentence.

"Wait what? You aren't gonna finish your sentence?" Peter asked, slightly disappointed. Just slightly. It's not like he was excited to find out who it was anyways. *huffs*

"He's so determined to cause a prank war. Let's just bring the prank war to him, why don't we." Nat mumbled sinisterly under her breath.

"O-okay," Peter stuttered, thinking of all the trouble he could get in if he broke something, especially during a prank war. He tends to get a little overboard sometimes when it comes to pranks.

"After Wakanda though cause we can't miss T'challa's reaction to his new suit." Nat smirked her signature smirk.

* * *

After a few hours, Nat was pondering over instant noodles. (Cause why not? They are both cheap and delicious!) When suddenly she remembered something. How come T'challa hasn't screamed yet? Walking down the corridor and to Shuri's lab, she suddenly stopped. She heard giggling. Very familiar giggling. Rolling her eyes, she snuck up behind the two giggly teens and looked at the hologram coming from Shuri's bracelet.

It showed T'challa standing in front of a podium while giving a speech to the pink warriors about what to do. He was wearing his Black Panther suit like he usually does. What confused Nat was that the suit wasn't pink. Didn't Shuri and Peter turn it pink last night? Suddenly, as T'challa was talking, Nat saw a little bit of pink started blooming from his necklace and smirked.

The pink on the suit was spreading and by now, many of the warriors have realized that, maybe their king hadn't been so lucky in avoiding the wrath of pink. T'challa didn't notice the overcoming pink over his body and continued his speech until one warrior couldn't help but laugh as they saw Pink Panther's wonderfully painted nails. The clueless king of Wakanda looked down in confusion at where all the warriors' gazes led to… and screamed. A surprisingly high pitched scream. More like a squeal. From like a squirrel. That got scared by a bored child trying to-

Anyways, that got really off topic. Basically, he screamed. He jumped back and accidentally hit the button to magically put his Pink Panther mask on. Wakanda technology is basically magic, right? Well, let's just say that the already very loud scream became even louder thanks to the sound amplifier hidden in the suit. Then after a few seconds of silence as the shock sunk in, pink glitter bloofed into the sky like confetti. The two teens fell to the floor in laughter while screaming to try to imitate T'challa's squirrel call. Nat sat down beside them and waited for them to stop. When they didn't stop after a few minutes, she pulled out her phone to record them. What? It's always good to have some good blackmail to use some other day.

They didn't stop laughing until T'challa's figure was towering over them. He turned to glare at Nat for recording them instead of actually doing anything. To that, Nat just smiled innocently at him.

"Sister. I know you did this. I'll let you off just a little if you get this mask off me. You seem to have made a mistake somewhere on it, it won't come off."

"Oh, you naïve brother of mine. I don't make mistakes." T'challa was about to retort but paused when he realized what the implication of what Shuri said meant. Nat quickly pulled Peter away as she heard Shuri cackle evilly in the background.

As soon as they got out of T'challa screaming distance, Peter had another laughing fit. Nat let out a deep sigh. What would he gonna do without her?

* * *

 **I'm so sorry I haven't posted another chapter in so long. School leaves me with only a few minutes to write every day so getting out a chapter is hard and takes a while. I hope you all liked this chapter anyways!**

 **Thanks to I'm under yo bed (great name by the way!) for so many suggestions! Along with Captain puggo, Guest, and Billy da turtle! I'll try to get to as many as possible though I know I won't be able to get to all of them.**

 **Leave reviews and/or criticism! I read all of them! :D**

 **-Fluffkat**


	6. The War Starter

**HELLOOOOO EVERYONE! It's ME! ME as in Majestic Elephant™! I finished writing this chapter much earlier than I expected! So… Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! :D I read a suggestion from a Guest to do this so… I hope whoever that Guest was enjoys this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even own a drop of water from the Marvel universe :(**

 **Well, anyways, I feel like you should get reading now… Enjoy!**

* * *

Just like any normal day, Peter and Nat was slumped on the couch after a long day of Avengering surrounded with passed out Avengers on some questionable surfaces. (I'm looking at you Tony. How the hell did you get on top of the cabinet?!)

"So… you ever gonna tell me who painted the armor pink back in Wakanda? Or are you just gonna leave me in the dark." Peter leaned over towards Nat with puppy eyes.

"Fine," Nat whispered and waved him closer in case he woke someone up, although the chance of actually waking up an Avenger after a mission is quite low. But hey, if anyone can do the impossible, it was Peter!

She whispered into his ear the name of the War Starter™ and Peter let out a way too loud to be normal gasp. It would probably be more accurate to call it a weeze.

"What?! Are you sure?!"

"Are you doubting me?" Peter gulped

"N-no. It's just that sometimes you aren't the most reliable of people…" Peter cringed at his own words. He might as well just dig his grave now.

"Who do you think I am?! Tony?! No, I'm Natasha Fucking Romanoff-"

"LANNNN-"

A deep rumbling shook the whole world as Peter's spider-sense went haywire. He jerkily turned his head towards the doorway where the literal definition of a hunk leaned.

"-NGUAGEEE!"

And the world was shooketh.

* * *

"I feel like we shouldn't be doing this again," Peter said, crawling through the vents for the second time that month.

"Just keep on moving, we're almost there." Peter rolled his eyes, not noticing that there was an opening in the vents right in front of him.

"AHHHH!" Peter screamed as he fell 5 feet from the vents onto a… plush, comfortable carpet? Nat swung gracefully from the vents and landed in a iconic spider land.

"Hey! You stole that from me!" Peter whined.

"No, you stole it from me! I used it before you-" Nat stopped when she realized that if she started this conversation again, they would never get anything done… in the next few hours. Peter crossed his arms and pouted childishly at her.

"So, you brought the "improvement" right?" Nat said nonchalantly as she looked for a certain something. Peter's eyes widened as he realized he remembered that he had left the "improvement" in his school backpack.

"Peter…" Nat seethed as she turned around slowly. Peter screamed and used his webs to swing into the vents. Nat raced after him, her rage fueling her every move.

"PETER! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Nat screamed in Peter's direction.

Nat could hear Peter faintly echo back a "Language!"

* * *

After finally getting the prank set up, Nat and Peter collapsed on the couch. It wasn't a hard prank to be done, per se. The opposite actually. But it just happened that the "improvement" Nat had trusted Peter to make had not been in his backpack, but rather his school.

So Nat, being the "most caring" and "most thoughtful" person ever, aggressively drove Peter all the way to Midtown High, almost killing them a few times by being "super cautious". But they couldn't just waltz into a High School NOOO! Apparently, that wasn't allowed! So they had to go through the vents (the THIRD time in the span of a month, may I say). By this time, both of them had been so used to crawling through vents that they made it through the school and retrieved the "improvement" rather quickly.

(Peter also found out that Nat had apparently remembered the whole layout of Midtown High.)

Now, two hour after the time Nat had planned to have finished setting up the prank at, the Avengers were still passed out on the floor. If it was anyone else, Nat and Peter would have cared about if they were okay. But they already knew, the Avengers were never okay.

"So…" Peter started, "I'm bored." Nat looked at him in exasperation.

"I'm not even gonna say anything."

"But you just did-"

"Shhh… I must rest my soul." Nat dramatically placed her hand over her head.

"I challenge you to a round of Uno." Nat practically jumped off the couch.

"Did you just challenge Natasha Fu-"

"Language," Cap muttered as he turned on his side to continue sleeping.

"-Romanoff to a round of Uno?" Nat raised her eyebrow.

"Well that's what I said didn't I, Grandma?"

"Hey! I'm only 84- I mean IT'S ON!" The next few hours consisted of very intense rounds of Uno, a game purely based off of luck (or shuffling skill, Nat had pointed out). After a few rounds though, the game didn't seem like a game of luck anymore. Cause Nat was on a winning streak of 9.

"I give up!" Peter said, flopping on the couch.

"Well that's what you get for challenging me to an Uno-off" Nat smirked.

"Hummph…"

* * *

The next day, during training, the Avengers, finally out of their deep slumber. I would call it a beauty sleep but those guys while sleeping aren't beauties *shudders*. As the Avengers each did their own training, Nat and Peter were watching a certain someone from the corners of their eyes.

A second later, the prank the spider bros were waiting for was finally triggered.

"AHHHHH!" Clint screamed as his own arrow chased after him. "THIS IS DEFINITELY DEFYING THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!"

"Nobody cares about physics, Legolas! This is comic book after all!" Tony screamed to him while hysterically laughing.

"WHAT COMIC BOO-" As Clint was distracted by Tony's fourth wall break, the arrow had a chance to catch up and stick to his knee.

"AHHH!" Clint shrieked as the arrow to his knee made him lose balance. He stumbled and then fell straight on his face onto the floor.

"Now that is an arrow to the knee!" Cap laughed at his own joke.

Peter winced as he saw Nat scrape Clint off the floor. She stared the War Starter™ straight in the eyes and started her interrogation.

"So War Starter-" Nat whipped her head dramatically in Peter's direction, "™, why did you turn the Wakandan warriors' armor all pink?" Clint laughed.

"So that's what you noticed?" Nat looked confused. "You didn't notice me in the vents when you guys pranked Tony? Or when I made a Science Bros T-shirt when you pranked Bruce?" Nat and Peter's eyes widened. They did notice all that.

"I followed you guys around since you guys started pranking everyone. Tony told me to keep Peter in line, I just didn't realize he meant an 80 year old grandma too-"

"Oh god, not you too-"

"WAIT! SO IT WAS YOU TWO WHO HAS BEEN PRANKING US?!" Nat and Peter's eyes couldn't have gotten bigger.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I had Clint planned out from the start, I just wanted to be the one to be the one to catch them and blab to the Avengers XD**

 **Also, I followed the canon that Nat was only a few years younger than Cap and Bucky and the serum that she was injected with in the Red Room had made her age slower. I just wanted to make a few jokes about how old Nat is. :p**

 **I hope the Guest who requested me change Clint's arrows with something stupid, here you go. I don't know if this is what you wanted but… I tried my best. *grins sheepishly***

 **Leave a review if you want, I enjoy reading them a lot!**

 **-FluffKat**


	7. Sam and Bucky (Part 1)

**Hey! It's me! I'm back! :D Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! I took a few of the suggestions and combined them into this one. I hope both I'm under yo bed and Billy da turtle are satisfied with this. This chapter will be split into two chapters too so you guys can actually get a chapter to read before like another two or three weeks pass.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel's thingy-ma-jigs… *tries to keep tears at bay***

 **Anyways *sniffles* enjoy!**

* * *

"Uhhhhhggg," Peter groaned in boredom as he sat slouched on his bed, picking at a stain on his shirt. After finding out that it was Nat and him who were pulling the pranks on the others, Tony had FRIDAY lock Nat and him in their rooms. And what was even worse was that he had no access to the internet. WHO DOES THAT!? So not only was he locked in his room with no internet (most importantly, the MEMES!) and not even allowed to talk to Nat. Is this what his life has become? Sitting in a room with nothing but his own voice to-

Suddenly a flash of red fell from the ceiling. Peter sprang back as Nat landed face down on his carpet with a small oof.

"I LIVE!" Nat said, immediately springing back up, "They've underestimated me! I've made it out alive from their treacherous contraption!"

"Wha-"

"Let's go! Not a moment to waste!" Nat said excitedly, quickly dragging Peter up into the vents.

"Wait, wait, wait! Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"So… I'm guessing you don't you feel like this a little too easy?" Peter raised an eyebrow like how Nat always does as he heaved himself through the vents.

"Not really, Tony doesn't know that we use the vents for transportation. He thinks that it's only Clint. He just thinks that his vents are abnormally clean."

Nat rolled eyes as she remembered that time when Tony, the incredible child genius, was bragging about his "amazing ventilation system that keeps his vents from getting dusty". Honestly, Clint should get more recognition for the amount of dust he gathers every time he crawls through the vents.

"Okay then…" Peter trailed off when Nat swung down from the open vent onto a plush carpet. What is it with Avengers and their love for plush carpets? Especially the pastel pink ones? Peter has seen at least three of them by now.

"Why are we in Sam's room?" Peter asked. In reply, Nat pulled out a few bottles of leftover pink glitter from Wakanda with a dangerous smirk. Peter had a wide cheshire cat grin on his face when he realized what Nat was planning on doing. Peter practically jumped on the ceiling in excitement as he thought about all the things he could cover with the majestic pink glitter. But first of all, the two scavenged the room for Sam's precious falcon wings and after a lot of searching, finally found them in his closet.

"Thank god that Sam doesn't keep that in his underwear drawer," Nat said as Peter scrunched up his nose.

"Ew." Peter absentmindedly said as he remembered the horror that is Sam's underwear drawer. Nat had made his search through that drawer just a few minutes prior. It didn't help that the Avengers don't wash their clothes until absolutely necessary. *shudders*

After dumping a whole lot of pink glitter into the wings, Nat and Peter launched their way back into the vents and laughed all the way back to their own separate rooms.

* * *

Bored yet again, Peter wanted to know what the other Avengers were doing. So, he jumped into the vents Black Widow style and crawled through the vents until he could hear the conversation in the living room coming from presumably Bruce and Clint. The conversation wasn't any less boring than just sitting in his room while staring blankly at the ceiling thinking about the meaning of life- it was just a bunch of boring talk that he didn't care about.

"So… do you think Sam and Bucky escaped the chamber room yet?" Peter perked up at these words. Finally, something interesting for a change.

"Nah… they can't even move. Tony's got them tied together real tight with his new prototype "super rope". They aren't gonna move anytime soon." Clint replied.

"So Tony's just gonna make them sit there until they finally make up?"

"Or until Peter or Nat escape from their rooms and we have to let them go and help us coNTAIN THE SPIDERS." Peter's eyes widened as he suddenly felt his spider senses going off and Clint's gaze on him and scrambled back to his room to tell Nat about his new discoveries. When he got there though, it seemed that Nat had beaten him to it and was already casually sitting there, going through his secret stash of Avengers figurines.

"So, when were you gonna tell Cap that you have a doll of him?" Nat smirked at him, holding his Captain America figurine in her hand.

"They aren't dolls Nat! They're action figures!" Peter whined, snatching his prized action figure back from Nat. "Anyways, I gotta tell you something I-" Peter started.

"-I took the one you had of me."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"What?" Nat had her innocent face on, playing dumb.

"What?" Peter shot back.

"What?"

"wHaT?"

"Wut?"

WwWwWuUuUuTtTtT" Peter drawled out.

"This is getting weird." Nat blinked.

"Ya think?" Peter deadpanned.

"What were we talking about again?" Nat finally said, exasperated. Peter's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! I gotta tell you about what I've overheard-"

* * *

"So what you're saying is that Sam and Bucky are tied together… in the chamber room… by themselves… and Cap agreed to this?" Nat questioned, unbelieving.

"I didn't say that-"

"And that they're tied up back to back..."

"Didn't say that eithe-"

"And they haven't found a way to get out and kill each other yet?"

"Um… yeah pretty much."

"Really-"

"Did I stutter?!"

* * *

Nat didn't know what she did wrong. How did she get to this moment in her life? Nat questioned all her life decisions that led to this single moment. On the edge of the Avengers Tower. About to jump off. Just to cause a brief distraction so Peter could sneak out and do whatever he was doing for all of three seconds. That is if anyone cared to even pay attention to her as she basically skydived with only a grappling hook gun. Oh the things she does for that nonofficial spider Avenger.

"So…" Nat stood at the edge of the building holding her grappling hook gun, about to swan dive into the cold uncaring abyss," What if you end up getting caught before being able to do anything and I risk my life for nothing?"

"Well… uh…" Peter stuttered and Nat raised her eyebrow in question at his stuttering.

"It's too late to change your mind now!" Peter grinned apologetically and pushed an unsuspecting Natasha off the roof of the Avengers Tower.

"THIS COUNTS AS ATTEMPTED MURDE-" Nat screamed at him as she tumbled face first towards the ground. Knowing Natasha, there might have been a few Russian curses mixed in there later.

* * *

"Nananananana Batman!" Peter whispered under his breath as he crouched his way through the hallways of the Avenger's Tower after he pushed Natasha off the roof. Peter wondered how she was doing right now. Actually, he would rather not think about what would happen to him when she gets back. *shudder* Anyways, Bruce had mentioned something about Sam and Bucky being in the chamber room so he should probably get there.

Chamber room: the empty room on the top floor of the Avenger's Tower. Tony wanted a fancy-shmancy name for the room so… the rest is history I guess…

So busy singing the Batman theme song, Peter almost waddled passed the chamber room door. He stumbled backwards back to the door, almost losing his balance. Peeking through the window in the door, he saw Sam and Bucky, indeed back to back, tied up in a silver rope. Some days Peter wondered if Nat really knew everything. Peter leaned a little closer to the door… and a little closer… just a little closer…

WA BAMM!

Surprised that the door opened so easily, Peter tripped forward and fell straight onto his face.

"Oof." Peter scraped his face off the squeaky-clean floor… and realized that both Sam and Bucky were both staring at him with shock on their faces. How was he supposed to know that that door was one of Tony's new easy open doors (don't ask, that stupid product never came out all thanks to Pepper.)

"Oh hey! I didn't know you guys were in here! Uh… I was just exploring the rooms on the top floor cause y-y-you know I-I don't really know it t-that well up here?" Peter winced at the fact that he ending that sentence as a question. Natasha would be disappointed.

"Look, I don't care what you are doing here. Just get me out of here and away from him." Bucky said desperate.

"And me. Don't you, forget about me." Sam sang off key and Peter winced. He could understand why Bucky wanted out of here.

"Okay guys, I'm just gonna-"

"PETER?!"

Peter's head swiveled, "Oh crap."

* * *

 **Steve! Peter said a bad language word! *pouts* So sorry about the wait. In case you don't know, I don't post according to a schedule so things get a little wonky. Oh well!** Don't worry, Clint's gonna be in chapter 9! **:p**

 **I just gotta tell ya something crazy! So my cousin was playing Pokemon GO and he found my science teacher's account and somehow found his YouTube channel and let me tell ya, it's so cringey. Like full body cringe worthy. Like he only uploads Pokemon GO and Pokemon card unboxing videos cringe worthy… welp.**

 **Anyways, sorry again for the long wait! I'll try to update as often as possible! Leave a review if you want to! I read all of them and reply via PM! (unless you are a guest… in that case, never mind) :)**

 **-Fluffkat**


	8. Sam and Bucky (Part 2)

**I'm so so sorry for the long wait! School has been a jerk to me :( Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me through this story, I really appreciate it. Anyways, enough with all the depressing stuff, onwards, my fellow associates! :D**

 **Disclaimer Fishclaimer: I really don't own Marvel or any of it's characters… I would be making this if I did**

* * *

"Uh, uh… IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Peter shielded his face as if he was about to get hit with a pie.

Steve stood awkwardly from the doorway, cheeks filled with chips, making him resemble a squirrel more than a great symbol of America. Peter could hear the snickers of Sam and Bucky behind him.

"Um… I thought you were locked in your room? Where's Nat?" Steve mumbled with his mouth full, slowly moved his hand so that the bag of chips he was holding wasn't too visible. Surprisingly he didn't look very shocked. Actually, that's not very surprising since Steve has seen some questionable things while living in the Avengers Tower that he honestly couldn't explain.

"Well, I'm not in my room anymore… eh…" Peter ended lamely. "I was just trying to prank Sam and Bucky!" Peter immediately thought. Tony wouldn't mind if he took credit for this one prank right?

"Well I don't think that's working too well for you." Steve pointed behind Peter. Instead of Sam and Bucky, there was just… just… just air. Well I mean, what did he expect? It was Sam and Bucky he was talking about. They probably scrammed as soon as they heard Nat's name. To be honest, it seemed that everyone other than Peter and for some reason, Steve, are terrified of Nat. Peter was quite confident that they'll eventually show up somewhere in the tower so he wasn't too worried.

"You didn't answer my second question. Where's Nat?"

"She uh… uh- is in her room!" Peter had his adorable, innocent face on but inside he was basically on his knees praying that Steve believed him.

Sure, he was terrified about what would happen to him if Steve tattled to Tony about him… but the thought of what would happen to him if he gave away their plan and made Natasha jump off the tower for no reason made him zip his mouth shut.

"I don't know what you spider people are doing but I would like to join in on this plan-"

"WAIT WAIT! HERE ME OUT- wait what?" Peter looked at him shocked. The patriotic Captain America wants to help them pull a prank on the other Avengers?

"Don't look at me like that! It's just that it's getting a bit boring here. I never thought I would say this but, can like a giant robot try to destroy the world again? Cause that at least seems a little less boring than this. I don't know if I've told you before but the view was amazing." Steve rambled on on nervously.

"Was that the only reason?" Peter gave Steve a knowing look because he knew that the "view" he was talking about wasn't just about the scenery. He blushed and stuttered, "Okay, so there's a slight chance that I owe a tinsy-winsy favor for Nat…" Peter let out a laugh.

"I knew it! Natasha is subconsciously forcing you to join our team. You aren't the kind of person who would do this willingly!"

"Hey! I am so willing! Who do you guys think I am? An 100 year old man- oh uh… nevermind." Peter laughed even harder as Cap's words sunk in. He wheezed as he thought about the fact that he came in to get some information and ended up recruiting Captain America on their prank team. Suddenly, remembering what his plan was supposed to be, Peter looked backwards for Sam and Bucky… but they weren't there.

"Well, nice talking to you! Gotta get back to the rendezvous point before Nat gets back from falli-" Because of comedic timing purposes, Nat just happened to cartwheel from the vents exactly in the middle of Peter's sentence. Much wow.

"Peter...what are you doing…?" Nata and Steve stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I wanna join." Steve said, sure of what he was doing… at least that was what it seemed like. Nat glanced at Peter for an explanation.

"Uh… surprise?"

* * *

It was about midnight now, after being caught by the others, Nat was locked back up in her room. But vents so… here they sat, in Cap's room cause they needed a change in scenery.

"So, let me get this straight. You, Captain America, the Star-Spangled Man With The Plan, the Patriotic American Capta-"

"OKAY OKAY, WE GET IT!" Steve huffed, exasperated.

"-wants to join in on the prank war?" Steve nodded in confirmation.

"Why?"

"Does everyone think that I'm just a no fun old man?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Peter and Nat said in sync.

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

"So, what was your plan again? Have Nat jump off the roof, you sneak in and… what? What were you supposed to do?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

"I actually dunno. We didn't really think the plan through. The author just couldn't think of anything good to write." Peter glared at the screen.

 _(Hey! Well... I guess it is kinda on me ( ´▽`_ _))_

"Wha..? The author? What are you talking about Peter? It's not like we're in a story or whatever." *screen shakes as Steve elbows it*

"I thought you had a good plan! Does that mean I jumped off the roof for nothing?!" Peter's eyes widened as he realized how screwed he was.

"DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I STILL HAVE SO MUCH MORE LIFE IN ME!"

"NOT FOR MUCH LONGER!" Steve sighed as Nat chased Peter up the vents and to whoever knows where. However, just as Steve got up to get another bag of chips, he heard a crash. Turning back, he realized what made the noise… well it was kinda hard to miss it.

"Sam, Bucky… what are you guys doing here?"

"We were TRYING to find our way out of the room we were locked in but we got lost in the vents."

"And how did you end up in my room?" Just then, Nat and Peter gracefully fell from the vents and landed on all eight- I mean two scarily long spider legs that haunt my nightmares- *ahem* legs. They seemed to have already forgotten their quarrel from just a minute ago.

"We cause these two in our little web." Peter had a Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

"Just because you guys' code names are spiders doesn't mean you have to refer everything you do and have as something spidery! I mean, some of us don't like spiders…" Sam spoke up annoyed… but he had a idea in his head that he just might decide to use one day…

"At least we don't have 48 knees."

"Wait wha-"

"Well, we have these two in our grasps… what should we do?"

"Oh I thought you would never ask." Now it was Natasha with the Cheshire Cat grin.

* * *

"Hey Hucky-"

"It's Bucky."

"-how did we get back here again?" Sam asked as he and Bucky sat, yet again, together in a bundle of Peter's web fluids. Bucky didn't respond.

"Hey Pucky, you still there?"

"Well I can't exactly go anywhere can I?"

"****y, can you just get us out already?"

"Did you just bleep yourself?"

"Come on! Come on! Use that magical metal arm of yours to get us out!"

"Oh! So now I'm useful HUH?!"

Peter, Nat, and Steve lounged on the beige couch next to the bickering duo, each munching on a bag of chips.

"How long do you think it would take them to get out?" Steve asked Nat, who somehow ended up on his shoulders, on the way back to his room after putting Peter to bed.

"I dunno. Probably until Peter "accidentally" spills his dissipating web fluid on them out of guilt… or until one of the others force him to." Nat said nonchalantly as Steve laughed heartily.

"Well, goodnight Nat. See you tomorrow." Nat climbed off his shoulders and they smiled at each other.

"So you've decided to join us on the dark side? We got cookies! Store bought though. We aren't that good." Nat smirked.

"Sure, where do I sign up?" Steve had a genuine smile on face as Nat laughed.

"Goodnight to you too Soldier."

* * *

 **Soooo…. Romanogers anyone? :) I'm sorry, I just had to add some, if not just a little. I don't know what to do with Steve later on though since Peter and . Should he make his own team with** **Ducky** **Bucky and have a truce between the Spiders and the Soldiers. (Yes, I named the teams XD Feel free to give suggestions to give new, more original names for the them).**

 **Now, the person you guys have probably been waiting is gonna be in the next chapter! (Whenever that comes out that is… *shame*)**

 **Well, feel free to leave a review! I really enjoy reading them! :D**

 **-FluffKat (˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)**


	9. Clint

**Oh boi, oh boi. I'm sorry I haven't got out a chapter in… uh, how long has it been? 2 months?! WHAT?! I'm so so sorry! School sucks. I got back from Winter Break and immediately caught a cold as soon as I got back. It's been here for almost three weeks…. *crie* So here I am, coughing up my left lung in the middle of class. RIP throat.**

 **Wow, so depressing Fluffy… OH WELL! ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any bit of the MCU… not one bit… :(**

* * *

Just as they thought, Peter did "accidentally" spill his web disolvent all over Sam and Bucky a few hours later when Sam promised to buy him a tub of "Great Power Comes Great Responsibility" ice cream. And what is that, you may be asking, is the Spider-Man themed ice cream he recently got addicted to. It was quite infuriating to Natasha considering her wallet is screaming in pain from the amount of ice cream he's convinced her to buy him.

Unable to get them to stay locked in their rooms, the other Avengers gave up trying. So basically, they're free to do what they want.

"I'm bored." Peter said, mouth full of red and blue ice cream. Natasha sighed.

"Well, good thing is that, I already planned to pull a prank on Clint today."

"Yesss!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't you dare spill that ice cream. I paid sweet sweet money for that!" Natasha let out an even deeper sigh as Peter immediately drops the ice cream on the floor.

"Whoops! Guess you have to buy me more," Peter grinned.

"Never. Again."

* * *

"So, what are we doing?" Peter said, yet another cup of Spider-Man ice cream in his hands.

"You know that ice cream you are eating?" Nat glared at the nearly empty cup of ice cream in his hands. Peter nodded in reply with a spoon in his mouth.

"Well, when I was taking you to go there for the 5th time, I managed to convince Elena to hide the Hawkeye themed ice cream when we go next time. You see where I'm going?" Peter furiously nodded, dripping ice cream on the floor. Nat sighed, exasperated. At least she wasn't the one who had to clean up his mess.

"Why are we doing something like this? Well, I mean, wouldn't it better to mess with something of his like we did to Tony or something?"

"Think about it, being the only Avenger without an ice cream flavor named after them is going to mess with his head. Make him feel uncertain of himself."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Peter ate another scoop of ice cream, turning his already purple lips even purpler.

"You already know that though."

"I do." Peter stuck out his tongue cutely, "Are we gonna do this at the Ben & Jerry's we always go to? Cause I've been meaning to stop by to buy some more… never mind." Peter trailed off when he saw Nat's glare. Maybe he'll buy some of the Widow's Bite flavor too. That'll cheer her up. Probably.

"Don't make me leave you at the tower." Nat rolled her eyes, "So the plan is that we're gonna invite all the Avengers to eat some ice cream. Clint is going to be looking for the flavor named after himself because, well it's Clint. Obviously, the other Avengers, also being the egotistical people they are, are going to pick the ice cream flavors named after themselves too."

"Isn't that what you're gonna do too? Did you just call yourself egotistical?"

"Yeah, but we already knew that didn't we?" Nat winked and Peter laughed and dropped his ice cream cup on the floor. Again.

And then he gave her that innocent look. Again.

Nat looked at Peter with an anger deep within her very being...

"I AM NOT BUYING YOU ANY MORE ICE CREAM!"

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Tasha?" Clint said as Natasha dragged him around. Natasha didn't answer.

"You're going to get me back for exposing you and Peter aren't you?" Clint raised an eyebrow, "I'll take that as a yes."

Before he knew it, Nat had dragged him to a small Ben & Jerry's ice cream shop with some of the Avengers inside, already ordering from the awestruck Elena. Outside stood Tony and Thor chatting with Peter trying his best not to look like he personally knew the Avengers. Everyone agreed that Peter still has a whole life in front of him and he shouldn't give away his identity just yet. They had already gathering a small group of fans and paparazzi and they were trying to take away as much attention as possible from Peter, who was just there to take Nat's money for even more ice cream.

"Oh, this is the place where they sell the Avengers themed ice cream right?" Clint looked pretty excited. Natasha couldn't wait to see his disappointment when he sees that there wasn't any Hawkeye ice cream.

"Hey Nat, Nat, Nat!" Peter chanted as he bounced up to them once they got into the ice cream shop grinning maliciously. Well, malicious wouldn't be the word Natasha would use. He was more like a baby tiger trying to look intimidating.

"Tasha… where's my ice cream…?" Clint cautiously asked Natasha as his gaze sweeped the flavors over for the third time. She innocently looked at him with eyes equivalent to Peter's puppy dog eyes whilst eating her Widow's Bite ice cream.

"Maybe you just weren't important enough for them to have your ice cream." Natasha grinned smugly. All of a sudden, everything went silent. Clint's face was the real life representation of ಥ_ಥ.

Then Tony started laughing hysterically. And soon enough, all the Avengers started falling over laughing. Even Elena, who was scooping Thor's 5th cup of Thor's Mint Thunder ice cream, failed at keeping her laughs in.

Peter had taken a video of the whole thing and was in the middle sending it to all the Avengers, Shuri, and Ned. Wanda was looking over his shoulder while eating her Scarlet Raspberry Ice Cream and laughed when Ned replied with a OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

By the time they got back to the Avenger's Tower, Clint was still sulking and everyone had posted the video Peter took on some type of social media, including Peter himself. It was fine since his name wasn't mentioned in the video itself right? Apparently not since not even an hour after Tony had posted the video on his Instagram story, somebody noticed that if all the Avengers were in the video, who was taking the video? Then many people found Peter's Instagram where he had posted the video except… he had posted it before everyone else in his excitement. One thing led to another and now people were spamming Peter, asking how he got the story. It wasn't the questioning comments that really got him worried. It was one in particular.

"We're talking about this later, Penis"

* * *

 **Again, so so sorry for the 2 month long wait. I'll try my best to get chapters out sooner but that might be a struggle. Thank you for sticking with me!**

 **Leave a review if you wanna! I appreciate them a lot!**

 **FluffKat**


End file.
